Next Generation and The Evil Son
by Violetblue44
Summary: Did anyone think that it was over? Join the Next Generation as they try to fight teenage problems and dark side at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Son of the evil

Sebastian

That day Sebastian Rowle woke with dislike. He was dreaming that there was the last mud-blood on the earth and he had the honour to kill him. With great involuntary he got up and went to the kitchen. His brother Matthew was there, eating omelette. Sebastian didn't like him at all. It was a little brat that his mother had with that Boot. Her, he though, third husband. He ended up like these before him. Sebastian´s father was the only wizard, whom his mother loved.

She didn't have any photos, but she always said that he takes after him. So he could make a clear picture. He had dark, nearly black eyes and dark hair. And personal charm too. Sebastian knew it well. He had his own fan club in Hogwarts.

When he and his mother probably her sixth husband and that brat went, not anybody would guest that Matthew belonged to them. His head was decorated with light brown hair and his cheerful smile was joined by blue eyes. Like the sky. Sebastian hated the sky.

Mother arrived to the room. She was brushing her long black hair and she wore a proud smile. Then her gaze fell on Matthew.

"How much do you think I paid for these eggs you sqiub, I wanted to make them to Charles, wait, Terry, no Larry for breakfast. Go buy new ones and for your own," screamed she. Matthew got up and went to his room. When he returned, he was wearing outdoor clothes and in his hands were money.

"Goodbye," said he with his terribly nice voice, which annoyed Sebastian. Then he called out from the door: "I'm going to stop by in the Diagon Alley. I have to buy some things to school."

Sebastian was trying not to think about it, but Matthew was in Gryffindor. The only thing that could make him better in Sebastian's eyes was if he ended up in Slytherin. Gryffindor, that was catastrophe. So yes, he was a brat

Mother poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down to the table. "I shouldn't had start anything with that Boot," she exclaimed. Then she looked at Sebastian. "It's time."

"Time for what," he asked. Mother didn't answer, instead she putted on a black cape and gave another to him.

"Time to take the position that your father left you."

He didn't know what she was talking about, but during twenty-five years of his life he learned to trust her. His mother always wanted only the best for him. So he putted on the cape and they apparated together.

When he looked again he saw little village graveyard. His gaze fell on the gravestone in a front of him. There were written names Mary, Thomas and Tom Riddle. He knew that surname, but he couldn't remember from where.

He turned to his mother. "What are we doing here?"

Mother smiled proudly again: "I want to tell you the truth about your father. I know you don't know much, but trust me, it was better like that. Now you can ask me anything." Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Was he a pure-blood wizard?" She always said that the best wizard is the pure-blood one. Of course he couldn't talk about it in school. There everyone says that all the wizards are equal.

"No, he wasn't and he was not proud about it. His father was a muggle, but his mother on the other hand was from an old wizarding family." It struck him. He always thought about him like about pure-blood. He asked another question, the one that will change his life forever.

"What was his name?"

Mother's proud smile got even bigger and she answered:"At first his name was Tom Riddle, but most of the wizards know him as Lord Voldemord, or He-who-must-not-be–named.

Sebastian nearly fainted. His role model, the greatest wizard in history, was his father. That explained everything. His mother took out a wand. It wasn't hers.

"Your father's wand, he wanted me to give it to you and send you to him. But that didn't work out." Her face bore a look of sadness. Sebastian took the wand in his hand. When he touched it sparkled and he could fell the same warm feeling like when he had choosen his own wand at Ollivanders.

"And you couldn't tell me at home," he asked.

"No. I have waited too long for the revenge. Now it can finally begin."

Sebastian fell a big urge to agree with her." How do you want to reach it." Mother's proud smile changed to the knowing one.

"As you now, your father had a lot of followers, who had called themselves The Death Eaters. Some of them had stopped believing in him," she frowned with disgust, "but some stayed faithful to his goals, even in secret, but still. I am sure that under a strong leader the could unite again and clean this world from that filthy mud-bloods. The leader means you. He would have wished that." Sebastian started to think. If he becomes the leader, he will have all he ever wished for. The world without mud-bloods, yes he always wished that.

"OK, how do we call them? Do you have the Mark?" Mother rolled her sleeve and he saw swirling Death Mark. He touched it with father's wand and immediately people started to apparate around them. They all wore a face of confusion. The last one was a man with fair hair, so fair that they were nearly white. From his face stared confusedly two light blue eyes. He apparated away when he looked around. Coward. Sebastian counted eight people.

One of them spoke out after a moment. It was a stocky man around sixty. "Who called us? Was it you Aurelia. Why?" he asked confusedly.

Mother smiled at him: "Today is the famous day of a return of the Death Eaters to England," she breathed in," under the leadership of my son Sebastian. I think it's time for him to claim the position his father left him. And by the way, thank you for not speaking."

"Nobody asked. It will be a big surprise for them. I agree with your plan. I have enough of that life away. And Azkaban too. So are you excited Sebastian?" Sebastian felt like in a dream.

"You don't know how much. We will end with mud-bloods and blood traitors." With those words he raised his new wand and a Mark of Death swirled on the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The son who did (not) grow up well

Matthew

Immediately after he got out he went to the fire place. He took a handful of floo powder, stepped in it and said:"Diagon Ally." Then he was consumed by green flames.

On his way he had time to think. He hated his family. He didn't remember his father, he died when he was little. Mother was constantly scolding him, it all got worse when he got to Gryffindor. She locked him in the basement for whole holiday and fed him once a day. The only person she adored and was saint for her was Sebastian. His older brother disgusted him. He hated all muggle. He remembered very well how their neighbour came for salt. Sebastian was screaming and two day later Matt discovered that he was in a hospital. They said he was attacked. Matthew could guess by whom. Mother's husband was okay but who knew how long he is going to live. Her husbands tended to die young.

When he arrived he went to Flourish and Blotts for books. And there she was. Lily Potter. The girl for whom the boys were fighting. Mostly about nonsense like who is going to carry her books or whom she helps with homework. Even when they were in fourth year there were seventh-years who were lovingly watching her. But Matt knew she didn't like it. They all were interested in her because she was the daughter of Harry Potter. Matt liked her from a different reason. She was nice, helpful and smart. Also pretty. Today she was wearing jeans and white blouse. Her long red hair were braided over her shoulder and her hazel brown hair were looking into a book. To Matt, she was perfect.

But of course he never had the courage to talk to her. The reason was that she would refuse him. The rest of his family was known for hating muggle wizards. And Lily's best friend is one. Matt liked them but people always putted him into one bag. He was fed up with that. And every time he looked at her she looked away.

Next to her were sitting her cousin Hugo and Grace. Matt stopped looking at them and went to the shop assistant. He gave him his list of books and when he got them he returned to street. After a moment somebody ran out from the shop after him.

"Matt," sounded behind him. He turned around and there stood Lily.

"You lost this in the shop," she smiled at him and handed him a photo. His father was in it. It was the only photo of him he had found at home.

"Thank you Lily."

She looked away. Like always. "Well. It was nice to see you again." With that words she ran away. Matt went his own way.

He bought some ingredients to potions and other things he needed to school. In Leaky Cauldron he persuaded Mrs. Longbottom to sell him few eggs. Then he went straight home.

There he was welcomed by their house elf Tammy. Well, their, Matt didn't give her orders. It seemed cruel to him. He had even tried to give her a piece of clothes but it always had ended up miserably. He went to his room. It was in the attic. Not that they didn't have enough place at home but it suited him. He didn't have to see Sebastian all day.

The walls were covered with old blue-green wall paper, which was peeling down. The holes were hidden behind Quiddich posters. He took his new book and started reading.

In half an hour he heard knocking. "Comm in," he said without looking up from his book. Inside came Tammy with a tray. She wore her usual clothes, bed spread which was made into toga. Two big brown eyes were staring from her wrinkled face. In her arms she had a tray with cookies and tea pot.

"Would Master like tea and cookies? Tammy just made them," asked she and putted the tray on the table.

"Gladly," he answered and took one. "They are delicious. Do you know where are others?"

The Elf thought: "The Misters had gone away with Master Sebastian after breakfast and Master Huxley is in his study. Do you wish anything else Master?"

"No, thanks for cookies. You can go." The Elf smiled and disappeared with a loud puff.

Matt looked on the watches. It was half past eleven. It was unusual because mother and Sebastian never stayed out for a long time. Sebastian had been supposed to go to work but he was too lazy. He stayed at home all day and complained about muggle neighbours. Mother didn't have to work. She had inherited quit a lot from her late husbands. It was a mystery that she hadn't had a cell in Azkaban yet. But she knew how to make it seem like an accident. Nobody could know that in a bottle where usually is flu potion will be a Drought of Living Death which every wizard family uses for mouse traps. Everybody were sorry for her. Matt wanted to say something but he was afraid of getting flu too. Instead he regularly looked trough the house for murder evidence. He found a blind that would probably serve as a guillotine. Mother hated broken stuff.

They appeared when he was eating lunch. They wore black capes and looked like as if they won a lottery.

Matt took Sebastian's wand and with words: "You forgot this," gave it to him. To his utter disbelieve he broke it in two and threw the remains to the fireplace

"I have a new one, better. I won't need this any more."

"And close your mouth before you catch flies," his mother scolded him.

Larry choose this moment as his arrival. "Good afternoon family, how was your day." Larry was a stocky man of a small frame. His round head was covered by hair the colour of copper. His smile revealed that he had a missing tooth. All was ended by cocoa brown eyes. Matt liked him the best from mother's husbands. He was funny and he didn't despise Matt.

Mother threw Larry an angry look and marched out of the room. Sebastian quickly followed.

Matt heard as he whispered: "We will get rid of you." Or it could be something else. Larry hadn't notice and invited Matt for a chess game. Well, one but it took time till dinner. Sebastian and mother disappeared. Maybe they were plotting another "accident."

Matt remembered very well his father's death. He had been eleven. Few months till going to Hogwarts. Matt had found him under the stairs in a pool of blood, which had been leaking from a wound on his head. His last word had been: "Aurelia." Matt silly though that he is calling her lovingly. Than he had breathed out for the last time.

Since that time his mother had been cruel to him. She had hit him and he had been grounded for every stupidity. It was even worse when he had gotten to Gryffindor. When he had returned for holidays he couldn't go out and owll anyone. Not that he had someone to send letters to.

He had talked to classmates sometimes but they though that he was weird. Sometimes his surname had helped because it was different than his family. Sometimes people got two and two together. Sebastian got several punishments at Hogwarts but they couldn't expel him. He had been a prefect and a Head Boy and he had nearly all Outstanding in his N.E.W.T. It had been disappointment that he hadn't gone somewhere after school. He had been even offered a place at the Ministry. He had refused. Matt knew what he is going to do. He wanted to be an auror. He got needed marks in O.W.L. and nothing was stopping him. Well, only mother who gave him nice slap after she found out.

The game was ended when Larry's Queen started hitting Matt's King. Larry laughed: "Finally it is Larry two, Matt thirty seven. You look distracted today."

Matt smiled nervously. "I will go packing," he told his stepfather and went to attic.

He opened his trunk there and started to fill it with his things. When he finally found his cauldron it was half past eleven. He set his alarm clock and crawled to bed. He was out before you could say Pigmy puff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Return of Darkness

Lily

Lily will never forget this day. It all started usually. When she woke up, sun was shining through her windows. She took of Whiskers who acted like an animal heater. He looked like a muggle cat but his whiskers had bright turquoise colour. His fur was bushy and grey. She got him from uncle Charlie for eleventh birthdays. To great disapproval of her mother.

She claimed that their home will soon look like a ZOO. Well, Lily could get a dragon. Otherwise there were two owls living in Grimmauld place with them, James's Pumpkin and the eagle owl Markur, and Al's ferret Merlin and few nameless mice. Aunt Luna would point out that she forgot Narggles and Conosses. The garden was filled with gnomes.

When she left her room she immediately smelled bacon. She followed it to the kitchen. She found rest of her family there.

"Good morning," yawned she. Her father and her brothers James and Albus sat at the table. The latter was feeding Merlin with his breakfast. Mum was reading through the sport rubric. She got herself food and contently bit to hers toast.

"I have to go to Diagon Ally. I'm meeting Grace and Hugo at eleven in the Cauldron. Can you pick me up around three, mum?" asked she.

Mum nodded: "Of course, I have to go to Gringotts, we will meet there." Lily agreed.

When she got to Leaky Cauldron her friends were already there. They led a passionate discussion about animagi. Lily guessed that Grace will win. After all she was an animagus herself. She could change into a nightingale. She could sing as beautiful as in her human form. That was made by blond shoulder length hair and grey eyes. They staid. "I'm telling you that is isn't normal for a cat to have dots."

"Yes, but they doesn't have to be just dots," lectured her Hugo. He reminded her of aunt Hermione. Than he noticed her. They greeted each other and went shopping.

First they went to Flourish and Blots. That was Lily's favourite shop. She handed the worker her list of books and sat with others into comfortable seats. She took a book from a shelf and started to browse through it. Hugo and Grace continued their debate.

The door ringed as somebody entered the shop. It was Matt Boot, their classmate. Lily never understood why he didn't have any friends. From few rare talks she had with him she discovered that he was actually really nice. But every time she spoke to him he got this strange look in his face.

She had to say that she liked him. He was different than other boys. They usually noticed her because of her surname or because she could help them with homework. But he never asked. She wished that they could be friends at least.

As she was watching him she saw something fell out of his pocket. He didn't notice and walked out of the shop. She went to pick it up and found out it was a photo of a smiling man. In his face was a big smile and he was holding a little boy. He looked around five years old. They shared the same features, dishevelled brown hair and sky blue eyes. The boy was waving to the camera. It must have been Matt and his father. She ran out of the shop.

She saw him few shops ahead. She called out but he didn't hear. She jogged to him and repeated herself this time successfully. "You lost this in a shop," she said. She gave him that picture. He looked at it and a flash of sadness appeared on his face. He thanked and Lily looked away so he didn't see her blush.

She returned to the shop. She picked up her books and friends that didn't even noticed her absence. Around midday they went for a lunch to Leaky Cauldron.

The were greeted by aunt Hannah, who took over the pub after old Tom. Lily remembered him only vaguely. Hannah and uncle Neville, who was now a Head Master in Hogwarts, had two children. Eighteen years old Alice and Frank who was starting his fifth year. Lily knew Alice better because she had used to date Albus.

They resumed their shopping after lunch. They went Ollivanders because Hugo needed a new wand. The old one fell as a victim to their dog Bumblebee. In the end they were all heavier in bags and lighter in Galeons. They said goodbye and Lily went to wait for her mother in a front of the wizard bank.

She appeared at nearly half past three. Mum immediately started to complain: "Sometimes I will get mad because of these goblins..." She didn't get further. There was a laud blow and some people screamed out. The glass from Madam Malkink's shop window was lying in shards on the ground.

Suddenly a group of wizards appeared in the middle of the street. They all wore black capes and masks except one. It was a young man with dark hair. He raised his wands and said with calm voice: "Avada Kedavra." The street was then lit by a green light and a man in a front of them fell down without traces of life. The young man smiled, like as if it was pleasing him. Lily shuddered. Two of his companions went their direction.

Mum took out her wand and Lily quickly followed her. Both men went for mum. Like they didn't acknowledged Lily's presence. "Expeliarmus," she shouted out. Wand of one man went flying through the air and landed on the ground. He looked surprised. Few wizards emerged from the crowd and started to fight the people in black. Where are aurors, thought Lily. Then it happened.

One of the men creped behind mum. He grabbed he by her shoulders and together they appeared who knows where. The others followed his example. Before they vanished a skull with a snake instead of a tongue appeared on the sky. It was only thing they left behind, together with mum's wand and a street full of panic.

She didn't know how long has she been standing there and staring at the place where her mother was only moments ago. When she partially recovered from her shock she discovered that aurors finally got there. Late, she thought.

Then she saw dad. He searched the scene with his eyes hidden behind glasses. His wand waiting for orders. Then he noticed her. "What happened here, Lily," he asked. His daughter didn't have strength to answer him. Instead she run to him, hugged him and started to cry. Other aurors were curiously watching them. They knew her since she was a little thing and they also knew that Lily Potter wasn't a cry baby. She cried only in serious situations. Like when Harry Potter was at St. Mungoes.

When she finally could at least speak, she managed to get out: "They...have mum," she sobbed. In that moment her father realized that someone was absent. His face was covered in shock.

The silence was interrupted by Mr. Ollivander, who marched out of his shop. "Death Eaters, Harry, they were Death Eaters," he announced to dad. "Around ten of them." Lily knew that name. A group of Lord Voldemort's minions. But that was long time ago.

Aurors, who were trying to count the damage, turned their attention to them. "That is not possibele." Voice thick with accent belonged to Natasha Markovic. She was a young auror, only four years after training. However, dad always spoke about her as one of the best.

Lily calmed down enough to join the dicusion. "There was some young man with them. Looked around twenty-five. Perhaps they recruited him."

"We have to find them immediately. They have Ginny." Dad obviously recovered from his shock. He started running around the street and giving orders. Natasha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you have to calm dovn. If you star freaking out it von't help Ginny. They can be on the other side of the planete."

Dad didn't argue. "OK. If they were really Death Eaters, they have to have a new leadership. We have to find who is it." He spoke so quickly that Lily nearly didn't understand him.

"The young one, he reminded me of someone. Only if I knew who,"grumbled Mr. Ollivander.

"What did he look like?" asked dad.

"Harry, ve don't hawe time," alerted him Natasha," people are staring to disappeare. Ve have to vrite the testimonies and gather the evidence. Lets take it to the Ministry." Dad agreed.

Lily got her things that were scattered on the ground. She also picked out her mum's wand.

She stood next to her father and waited for side-along. Dad looked at her and said: "You are not going to the Ministry with us. I'm taking you home. Al and James will look after you."

"Dad," she screamed out at him," I am not little. I don't need a baby sitter, I'm going to be seventeen soon. And I want to testify too." Dad just sighed in defeat and took her hand. It was because she could fight like a Weasley. The apparated to the Ministry together.

Upon arrival they were greeted by the familiar atrium. The walls were made of black bricks and a fountain in a shape of a witch and a wizard shaking hands stood in the middle. And of course the ever present crowd of busy employees.

She followed dad to the elevator that got them to the aurors offices. They were located on the second floor in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

They were hidden behind massive oak door. It was one big open space filled with tables, one for each. Dad's table was in the back, in an office. On the way there it was important to doge the circulars that were flying everywhere. "Go to my office, we will call you when it's your turn,"said dad to her.

His office was cosy. The wall were painted dark carmine and the furniture was made of cherry wood. In the middle stood a big table which was decorated by photos of family and friends. The wedding photo, little James munching a piece of cake, or from the day Lily was born. The funniest was of Uncle Charlie and little Al, the latter scolding the other one.

Lily though how to entertain herself so she took parchment and a pen. She liked to draw and she could say she was good at it. She remembered how Mr. Ollivander said he remembered the young man from somewhere. Maybe if they have a picture they will find him sooner. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the features of his face. The archway of his eyebrows and the eyes that didn't mind looking on death. With careful strokes she putted it on the paper. She had to redo it few times because he had one eye slightly higher than the other one. She nearly didn't notice Natasha who walked into the room. "Your turn, Lyly. Come vit me." Lily folded the picture inside her pocket.

Natasha led her to the elevator again and to the ninth floor. From there to the court rooms. Lily never been in this part of the Ministry. The room itself was small, lit by the yellow light of the chandelier. In the middle stood a table with three chair on each side. Her companion sat her on one side and took place next to dad on the other. On dad's other side was an auror whose name Lily couldn't recall. A quill and a parchment were flying around the room ready to write her testimony. "Witness number seven. Lily Luna Potter. Born 1st May 2008. Student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy," said dad instead of her.

The unknown auror asked what happened. Lily started: "I was standing with mum in a front of the Gringotts bank when we heard a blow. Somebody had brokeen the window of Madame Malkink's. Then a group of people in black capes and masks appeared. Around them of them. The young one, he didn't have a mask, killed some wizard with the unforgiving curse. They started to fight. Two of them went for mum. I managed to disarm one. Then the other grabbed mum from behind and apparated somewhere. The rest of them did the same. Well and then you came."

Than dad asked her: "You are saying that one didn't have a mask. Was it he one Mr. Ollivander was talking about?" Lily nodded.

"Can you describe him,"asked Natasha.

"Yes. He looked around twenty-five, quite handsome, dark hair. I tried to draw him. I think it looks quite similar." She pulled the picture out of her pocket and smoothed it out. Gore, whose name she suddenly remembered, rolled his eyes.

"Great. Now we will look for dark wizards according to childish drawings," he groaned. Lily shot him a hostile stare and handed the paper to her father.

All three adults leaned above the parchment. Natasha and Gore had blank faces, but dad looked as if he recognized him. "That resemblance...that is not possible," he mumbled, "are you sure he looked like that?" His question was a little bit lauder.

She thought: "Maybe his jaw was little more square..."

Gore interrupted her: "You recognized him Harry?" Dad nodded.

"He looks like Voldemort's cousin. In a matter of speaking. There are differences bur otherwise..." Natasha looked puzzled.

"Harry, I don't vant to say anything, but Voldemort didn't looked like that"

Dad answered her: "I mean before he started to deal with black magic."

Gore started vigorously comb thought his beard: "Maybe Professor McGonagall could recognize him. Must have been one of her students. And I heard she is bored during her retirement," he offered.

Dad thought for a moment: "Yeah, that could work. Send for her and I will take Lily home in the meantime." He looked at his daughter. She shot him one of hers Weasley stares. "Or I could get her something to drink," he corrected himself. Lily nodded in agreement. Gore's eyes found their way to the ceiling again.

Fifteen minutes later professor McGonagall made her appearance in the court room. Although she retired long before Lily started in Hogwarts, she knew her well from dinners hosted in the Grimmauld place 12. As always she had strict expression and the only evidence of her quick arrival was slightly messy chignon. "Good evening Harry. May I ask you why your subordinate decided to interrupt my evening siesta." Dad handed her Lily's drawing.

"This afternoon there was an attack in the Diagon Ally. Few people were killed and Ginny was kidnapped. This is the picture of one of the attackers. Sadly we don't have his records and we hoped you would recognize him. He had to learn magic somewhere."

Professor studied the drawing carefully. "Yes, this is one of my former students. Sebastian Rowle. Great student but his remarks were not so great. That Death Eater Rowle was his uncle I think. And I also think that your daughter should be in bed by now"

"Thank you Minerva and you are right. It was long day." They said goodbye and made their way to the atrium. They stepped in one of the fireplaces, but instead of their address dad said: "The Borrow," and they were consumed by green flames.

They reappeared in the kitchen. The whole family was sitting around the table, eating dinner. Hugo had his spoon halfway to his mouth. Aunt Hermione was the first to react: "Harry, you didn't say you were coming. And where are Ginny and boys," she wondered. Dad stumbled out of the fireplace and dragged Lily behind him. "We came from the Ministry," he announced as if it was necessary.

It was too much for him, so Lily helped him to a chair and took the word: "There was an attack in the Diagon Ally today. Mum was...kidnapped," she said, amazed that she wasn't crying yet.

They all stated to ask questions, which gave dad time to recover: "Death Eaters, they were Death Eaters, they have new leader. We came too late." Lily started to cry silently.

"But we were there today. When did it happened," asked Hugo.

"When I was waiting for mum," answered Lily.

"You were there, too," said horrified Grandma. Her frame was shacking with sobs. "Are you OK?"

Lily nodded: "Yes, there went after mum. As if I wasn't there." She angrily kicked to the chair. "I could have take tube, but I was too lazy."

"Lily," stopped her dad from demolishing the furniture," It's not your fault. There is a lot of what ifs." Lily slumped into a chair. She was terribly tired and she a had headache. Dad said goodbye to the rest of the family. Than he took his daughter's hand and together they apparated home.

Both of her brothers sat in the living room. She noticed that James had scratch on his cheek and Al should take a shower after training.

Slowly she climbed the stairs leading to her room. She didn't want to how dad explained everything to boys. She threw her shopping bags on the bed and cursed packing in the last moment. When she convinced her trunk to close she lied in the bed. She knew she was unable to sleep. She putted mum's wand on the night table. Whiskers joined her on the bed and she cried the whole night to his fur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hard Awakening

Albus

When his dad told him, he felt as if he was doused with cold water. James was probably the same. Tears started to fall from eyes of three men. James than went to his room. Just few minutes before dad's arrival, he had told Al that he wanted to propose to Gwendolyn. Now he will think it over. Al hugged dad and climbed the stairs to his room.

It was quite big room with big bed. The walls were decorated with posters of Puddlemere united, for which he played the reserve chaser. He remembered his jersey down in the living room, but he didn't want to return there. Instead he took a shower and lied down in his bed. A sound of sobs was heard over the wall. There was Lily's room. It must be horrible for her. He wasn't jealous at all, she was his little sister after all. They could have lost her too. With that he fell asleep.

In the morning he woke up to the smell of burned eggs. He went down to the kitchen. There he was greeted by a strange scene. Dad stood by the stove in mum's apron and in his hand he held charred frying pan. His glasses were askew. Before he could have said something the door bell rang. There stood Gwen, Jamese's girlfriend. She didn't look like herself at all. Her brown hair were tousled and she had tooth paste above her upper lip. In her hand she held a print of the Daily Prophet.

"Is it true?" she asked with her soprano voice. She didn't even waited for the response and pushed her way inside past Al. She headed straight too the kitchen.

He followed her found the scene unchanged. Gwen carefully took the pan out of dad's hand and with a wave of her wand started to do a new breakfast. She sat dad in a chair.

Lily got to the kitchen. Her eyes were red and her hair sticked up around her head in a curly halo. In that moment Al noticed how much she look like mum. She sat to the table and started mechanically eat Gwen's breakfast.

After a moment there was a knock on the window. Al got up for a post but he was outran by James. He stepped into the kitchen, his head buried in the Daily Prophet. He measured the scene before him, greeted Gwen and sat down. His younger siblings leaned above the newspaper.

The headline said: _Death Eaters attack again: Ginevra Potter kidnapped._ Below was a photo of mum and Lily fighting and another one of the Death mark. A skeleton with a snake instead of tongue.

Lily angrily crumpled the newspaper: "So they had time to take pictures. Of course, Rita Skeeter. That old hag never changes."

After breakfast dad went to work. James and Gwen to the training. Gwen was learning to be a healer. Because Albus didn't have a training it was up to him to take Lily to train station.

He helped her with her trunk and got the car. He had passed the driving test only recently so Lily shot him a scared look here and there. Like when he had nearly run over an old lady on the traffic light. He parked in a front of the Kings Cross. He went to get a trolley and putted the trunk and Whiskers cage on the top of it. Together they pushed their way to platforms nine and ten. Al took his sister's hand and run straight through the wall.

They were greeted by a familiar red locomotive. Students were running in clouds of steam, saying goodbye to their parents. Albus took Lily's trunk to the train and they went to find the Peasleys compartment. There had been years when they had more than one, but this year only few of them were returning to Hogwarts. They said goodbye on the platform. Al thought about looking for his family, but he wanted to say goodbye to his sister in peace.

"Promise, you will look after dad and James," asked Lily.

Al nodded: "And you will look after yourself. Write every day if you want."

They hugged. Albus now noticed the looks they were getting from passerbys. Maybe they will make the front page. Moment before department he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We will see each other on Christmas." Lily then boarded the train and he couldn't do more than watch as her face slowly disappeared.

As his next stop he choose a small business called John's breakfast. Dad took them there every time mum was on the business trip. He loved it there when he was a child. They served breakfast twenty-four/seven. He sat to a small table by a window and waited for a waiter

A girl around his own age showed up, her blond hair tied back with a scarf. "Good afternoon, what can I get you," she asked.

Al thought: "I will take pancakes and espresso." The girl wrote it down Albus looked out of the window. There was a small park across the street. He saw a family with three children, buying ice cream. He ought to be a little boy again who run to his parents during the thunderstorm.

The waitress interrupted him with his order. "Thank you,..Olivia," he said, reading her name tag. The girl smiled and Al notice her eyes had pretty blue-green colour. She reminded him Alice a little bit. They had been dating in his seventh year. He had even gone to Madame Puddifoot tea shop, a place in which he swore he will never go. Then he had found out she only went out with him because of his room mate Thomas. Who could have guessed that Alice Longbottom can be so calculating.

When he paid the bill, Olivia was oddly smiling at him. She left with the money and Al noticed that something was written on the bill. By the look of it it was a phone number. He looked up and saw the blond doing the muggle "call me" gesture. Bloody hell, he thought, I have to persuade Rose to teach me how to use a phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Hoggy, Hogwarts

Lucy

The morning in Weasley's London house was gloomy. The main reason was the kidnapping of Aunt Ginny. Errol brought them the message from the Borrow around eight in the evening. Dad was crying when he read it.

The morning Daily Prophet just added more oil under the cauldron. Lucy was the first one to read it in the morning. She couldn't sleep, so she checked her trunk and polished her prefect badge again. Dad was so proud. When she was dying with boredom, she went for the post. It lied there, innocently like any other day. It's front page got Lucy's attention. I decapitated photo of the Death mark and a picture of people fighting. To her surprise there was not only her aunt, but also her cousin Lily. She wasn't mentioned in the letter. Lily was firing spell on wizards in black capes around her. Molly would say that hair look like a mess.

As if on cue she appeared in the door. Lucy was jealous of her often. Molly looked good in everything. Right now she wore a night dress with flower print and a green bathrobe. Her straight ginger hair were carefully brushed. Molly quickly glanced at her sister and started to make herself breakfast. She had to go to work. Her job at the ministry started today, as she liked to remind her every day. Lucy didn't get what is so interesting on the Department of International Magical Communication. And Molly will be doing only paperwork. Lucy didn't had her carrier in mind, but she knew she won't fallow her sister. Lucy putted the newspaper on the table.

"Lucy, you could have a least comb your hair. You are only embarrassing us," Molly said. Lucy brushed the knots out of her hair with her fingers and scowled at her sister.

"And who will see me? Nargles?" Lucy thought about her classmate Lysander. He spoke about these all the time. Although his parents were friends with Weasleys, Lucy was meeting him only in school. Dad didn't like them much. After a moment Molly went to get dressed. Dad and mum woke up at eight o'clock. They both took a day of to accompany her to train. They argued above the Prophet during the breakfast. Dad than helped her with her trunk and together they went to Kings Cross.

"Are your sure you have everything, honey," asked dad. Lucy nodded and adjusted her glasses. Platform nine and three quarter started to fill with people. Mum straightened her badge and kissed her cheek. Lucy hugged dad and headed to the train.

She heard dad say to mum:"I think I will even make it to the Ministry."

She smiled. Typical dad. Peasley's compartment, as other students called it, was empty. It's only passenger was Hugo's owl. Lucy put her things there and sat to the window. She thought about going to find Daisy. Than the door opened and Al stepped inside. In his hand was probably Lily's trunk. Said ginger stood in the corridor.

"Hi, Luc,"he greeted her shortly and then he and his sister disappeared from the train.

Hugo returned after few minutes. He sat next to her and started to make a conversation about holidays. The whistle sounded and Lucy started to panic, because Lily wasn't there. She appeared when the train started to move. She slipped to the compartment and sat on the empty place opposite them. The room seemed awfully empty.

"So, it's only us this year," said Lily after a moment. She didn't tear her eyes form the window. "Congrats, to the prefect, by the way." Lucy's gaze fell on the badge that was shining on Lily's robe since last year.

"Thanks, but I am just another Weasley." Lucy nudged Hugo, to remind him he forgot to pin his.

"Roxie, won't come, will she?" said Hugo to them.

Lucy shook her head:"She's sitting with the seventh-years."

When the time came, Lily locked the compartment and together they went to the prefect's carriage. It was different from the rest of the train. Most of it was filled with huge round table with a lot of chairs. Lily and Hugo sat next to her and waited for the rest. Lucy didn't know most of them, just her year and few Rawenclaws like Elois Goldstein from the seventh, who became a Head Girl. The Head Boy was some John Turner from Hufflepuff. Elois took the word.

"Hello. Welcome to this year firs prefect meeting. My name is Elois Goldstein and this is John Turner. We are the Head Girl and Head Boy. I would like to welcome the new prefects from the fifth year: Lysander Scamander and Lucy Weasley for Rawenclaw, Ethan Smith and Verity Caudwell from Hufflepuff, George Northrop and Bessie Sloper from Gryffindor and Devyn Boyl and Lexine Miller for Slytherin. Is someone absent?"

Nobody raised hand so she started to explain rules and patrols schedules...In the end she send them to patrol the corridors. Lucy went with Lily to the last carriage where their compartment was. On their way the meet the trolley lady and bought some sweets.

"And what now," asked Lucy after a moment of silence.

Lily sighted:"Now, we wait for someone to break rules." Boring, thought Lucy.

"What actually happened in Diagon yesterday? The Prophet didn't write much," she dared to ask.

"A group of Death Eaters appeared, killed few people and kidnapped mum," said Lily.

"I saw your photograph, was it hard to fight them?" To her surprise Lily laughed: "You truly are Rawenclaw," she was more serious," no it wasn't hard. The feeling that you can't do anything was worse." The cousins continued to talk.

They were interrupted by a pair of first years, who had bursted into the corridor. The girls run to them. One of them had broken nose and it was bleeding.

"What happened?" Lucy sounded a little like her father. Both of them flinched before her.

"I wanted to show Mike one spell and I accidentally hit him." Tears were streaming down the boy's cheeks.

Lucy wanted to scold them, but Lily got before her: "Let me see," she said softly. "Well, it's broken. What are your names?" She took her wand out of her pocket.

"I'm Bobby and this is Mike," said uninjured boy.

"OK, Mike. Don't move, I will heal it. It will hurt a little." Lily waved her wand and said: "Episkey."

Mike's nose straightened and the bleeding stopped. A smile appeared on his bloody face. Lucy cleaned his face.

"I'm Lily Potter and this is my cousin Lucy," introduced them Lily. Both boys just stared at them. "So, which house do you want to get in."

Mike and Bobby thought for a moment and the said at the same time: "Gryffindor."

Lily laughed. "I will hold my thumbs for you. And now back to the compartment. We will soon be in Hogwarts." The boys disappeared inside.

"We will not take their points?" Percy in Lucy was still taking over.

Lily shook her head. "Don't be so hard. They aren't even sorted. And Bobby didn't do it on purpose."

As Lily said the were nearly in Hogsmead. They went to their compartment for their things.

The platform in Hogsmead was swarming with children. She saw Hagrid, surrendered by first years. Mike and Bobby were waving them happily. Lucy returned it, but Lily just stared before her. With shock she looked at the empty place in a front of the carriage.

"Do you see them too," she yelped.

"What are we supposed to see," asked Hugo. Lucy nodded in agreement. She started to worry for her cousins mental health.

"They are thestrals," said a voice. It belonged to a Gryffindor boy. He was probably in Lily's year. "I see them too. Only people who saw someone die are able to," he stopped," I am sorry for what happened in the Diagon Alley Lily."

Then he got on one carriage and it took of to the castle. Lucy turned around and saw Lily blush. They took the next carriage.

The Great Hall will never stop to amaze Lucy. The ceiling was covered in stars today. They shined on four big tables. One for each house. Lily and Hugo headed for the Gryffindor one and Lucy joined Daisy by the Rawenclaw table.

"Hi, Luc," greeted her her black-haired friend. She started to talk about her holidays and Lucy found out that she got a new brother. They were interrupted by the arrival of Professor Bittscape, their Transfiguration teacher, and the first years.

As every year she wondered if she was that small and scared. Probably yes. Professor had a stool with the Sorting Hat. She sat in down in a front of the teachers table and it immediately started:

" _Good evening my dear smart heads_

 _before you all go to beds_

 _Come join me in these rhymes_

 _together we conquer the darkest times._

 _Gryffindor is for those who are brave_

 _Slytherins they cunning are_

 _To Rawenclaws they smartness gave._

 _Hufflepuff is where the loyalty lie_

 _Now sat me on your head,_

 _I tell you all I know,_

 _So come here quickly and fast,_

 _I don't like the ones who are slow._

Normally there would be loud cheering. Now there was only silence.

It was interrupted by Professor who started to call out the names of the first years: "Avery, Edric." Quiet tall boy stepped out of the line. His hair were the colour of charcoal.

The Sorting Hat fell in his eyes and after a moment said: "Slytherin." The boy proudly joined the emerald table.

It showed that Bobby's and Mike's wish came true. Both of them were sorted into Gryffindor as Robert Harey and Michael Trigg. Lucy saw Lily clapping loudly for them. She tried to do the same for her smart heads. There were five girls and four boys.

After sorting Neville Longbottom took the word. He had replaced professor Vector in the position of the Headmaster. It was a welcoming change. As every year they were warned about the Forbidden Forest. They also got new Herbology teacher, Miss Pyretes. After that they finally could start eating.

When the food was eaten, Lucy started her prefect duty. Together with Lysander they took them to Rawenclaw tower. Lucy took the word and described everything around them. She knew how easy was to get lost. From personal experience.

They got before the entrance to Rawenclaw Common room. It was big dark door with a knocker in a shape of an eagle. "This is the entrance to the Rawenclaw Tower. Is it a place where you are going to sleep, do your homework etcetera. Instead of a password you will hear a riddle. If your answer is correct the doors will open. If not you will have to wait for someone who will answer correctly. We can try it now."

She turned to the knocker and knocked.

The eagle woke up and said with kind feminine voice: "Is it possible to make nothing."

Lucy turned to a group of first years: "Does anybody know the answear." A blond girl raised her hand.

"No, because even nothing is something," she said quietly. The knocker nodded and the door swung open.

They stepped inside the tower. In Lucy's option the Rawenclaw Common Room was the most beautiful room in the whole castle. From the windows seated into blue walls was a spectacular view of the mountains.

"Girls bedrooms are on the right, boys on the left," she said, motioning to the stairs next to the sculpture of Rowena Rawenclaw. Lucy remembered that she was scared of her in the first year. The woman permanently looked as if she knew every secret of the world.

The children slowly climbed the stairs and Lucy said good night to Lysander. Then she went to her room. Daisy was waiting for her there. Lucy took the bed nearest to the door. She opened her trunk and started to unpack systematically. Clothes folded according to the colour, books alphabetically…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Broom, summer and something else

Lily

She didn't slept well that night. Her dreams had been haunted by scenes from Diagon Alley. Mainly that face with an evil smile. Her first thought after waking up was if they cought him yet.

Something landed on her face. "Grace, five more minutes," she mumbled to her pillow. Her friend took her blanket.

"Come on Lily," she sang," it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining."

Lily was lucky she wasn't singing opera.

She slowly detached her face from the pillow and saw her making her bed. Charmed comb was flying around her head, brushing her hair. Other girls started to collect themselves too. Lily quickly got up, before Daniella take the bathroom for half an hour. Together with Grace she than went to breakfast. Hugo joined them at quarter to eight.

Their firs lesson was Defence Against Dark Arts, Lily's favourite class. Not only because it was taught by Teddy, well Professor Lupin, as she must say during the class. Teddy was something like her older brother. He was metamorphmagus and for his lesson her chose his typical turquoise hair. Lily sat next to Grace.

Teddy started the lesson by explaining this years curriculum. Non-verbal spells, bigger creatures like dementors and so. In the rest of the class they started with introduction to non-verbal spells. Lily had a nasty headache afterwards. Hugo complained that he wanted lunch.

After that they had Potions with Professor Slughorn. She wasn't as good as Hugo but he could say she was fairly good. Professor was five minutes late. He wore emerald green west, which buttons looked like they wanted to run around the room.

On the table in a front of them stood few cauldrons with potions. One of them was gold and drops were jumping out of it, like golden fish. The next she identified as veritaserum. The last one had pearl tint and steam was escaping from it in spirals. It wasn't it appearance that got her attention. It was the smell. She could smell broom polish, hot summer day, freshly cut grass and one other smell, which she couldn't identify. Few other people were looking at it with dreamy gaze.

Professor took the lesson. "Good afternoon. Welcome to Advanced Potions. As and example I prepared few potions. Can somebody tell me which ones they are?" Hugo's hand shot up in lightning speed. Slughorn nodded.

"On the right is Veritaserum, it makes the person tell truth. In the middle is Amortemia, also known as the Cupid's Arrow, the most powerful love potion. It smells like things that the person likes. The last one is Felix Felicis, the liquid luck," said Hogo.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley, ten points for Gryffindor. The liquid gold, that is the price for a student who will brew the best Drought of Living death. You will find the recipe on page ten."

Everybody started working. Lily's potion stayed a little bit violet. Slughorn was in heaven form Hugo's cauldron. He than gave him the flask with gold contain. Lily stayed even after class to help Grace clean her cauldron. Her potion got slightly burned. She was glad when she finally hit her bed in the evening.

The mood at breakfast the next day was hollow. The owls came in unusual number. Most attention got the Great Owls, who carried black envelopes with big ministry seal. One of them dropped it in a front of Ruth, Lily's room mate. With shacking fingers she opened it and started reading. The she run out of the Great Hall. Lily and the others leaned above the letter. There stood:

 _Dear Miss Walker,_

 _We are deeply sorry to inform you that yesterday on 4th of September in evening hours Death Eaters attacked Hollywell. You father, Gregory Walker, and mother, Evelyn Walker, were among the victims. Pleas accept our condolence._

 _Mathilde Chesterwill_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Lily was interrupted by an owl who brought the Daily Prophet. She gave her few knuckles and took the newspaper. The headline was: _"The Death Eaters return."_ Below was a reportage, completed with a photo of the Mark. The whole newspaper was about Death Eaters in fact. On the last page was a photograph of Sebastian Rowle. It must have been old, because he was wearing Hogwarts robe with Head Boy badge. Above him was written in large letters: " _Wanted"_. Text continued below the picture: _"If you saw this man, or you have information about his location, contact pleas_ _e_ _the_ _A_ _uror_ _D_ _epartment."_

"That's awful," said chokingly Grace," so your mum was really kidnapped by Death Eaters. Who is on the photo?"

"That's Sebastian Rowle. He was there during the attack. Perhaps even led it," answered Lily. Few seats from them Matt also turned on the last page. He looked as if he knew that man. Suddenly he crumpled the newspaper and marched out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the week flew in the similar pattern. Attack reports, black letters. Photo of Sebastian Rowle. The grim mood showed even on professors. They were restless but did not forget homework. After two weeks finally came a letter from home. It was from James.

 _My dear little sister,_

 _you wouldn't have guessed that I will write you before A. I hope you miss me. The training is tiring and hard. Hopefully Gwen can brew an ointment for sore muscles. She looks after us most of the time. After dad's food we would most likely ended at St. Mungoes. Dad is always away. They are now looking for Rowle's mother, some Aurelia Huxley. Al says he will write. He has a lot to do. I think he has a girl. Dad, Al and Gwen say hello._

 _Your best brother James_

Lily was glad that James didn't changed. Before she had been worried if they didn't starved or didn't drown in the dirt. But Gwen will take good care of them.

Her only uplift was Quidditch. In the beginning of October a match against Slytherin took place and their Captain Jess Thomas was holding try-outs.

A lot of people were participating so they started with laps. Half of people were eliminated, one of them Mike. Bobby must have been on the tribune. Then they were looking for seeker. They were three: Lily, Aaron Lentz, a fifth year and seventh year York.

"I will release the Snitch until some of you catches it three times. A will look for beaters at the same time," said Jess. She was a nice girl with dark skin and hair braided into braids. She started in the team in her fourth year, the same year as Lily.

She released the Snitch. It flapped with wings and disappeared from sight. Then everyone got into air. The beaters were (un)fortunately good. One of them nearly got her. She circled above the pitch and tried to dodge the bulgers. Or better catch the Snitch. But she was it late, already in York's hand. Jess wrote it down and released it again. This time her competition was eliminated by one of the beaters. He got Aaron, who even though he was okay, didn't want to continue.

York used the distraction and got another point. Lily started to hate him. She was in the team since her third year and she was to be replaced by some seventh year.

York flew to her: "You have a bad day Beauty. Don't you want to end it and go with me to Hogsmead this Sunday?" His smile revealed white, even teeth. He should wear a sing: _"Don't look at teeth. You may become permanently blind._ "

She snapped: "Not even in a million years."

She saw the snitch. It was flying in a front of them.

Before she had caught it she had heard York say: "I know Vronsky feint. Bad move Kitten. So when shall I pick you up?"

Lily felt the cold metal in her hand. She gave it to Jess and she released it again with a smile.

York was still staring dumbly on the place where she was moments ago. He should know after all those years. She spotted the snitch again. York got over it late.

"Next round is the last," announced Jess.

The beaters seemed to realise it too. They attacked more frequently and it was harder to doge them. York was flying behind her as if it would help him. Lily saw something shimmer by the goal post. But York could got there before her. Wane, beater, send a bulger their direction.

"Maybe I shall go with you to Hogsmead," she screamed out and flew to the hoops. She didn't looked behind and followed the winged ball. When she had it in her hand, she dared to looked back on York. He was flying behind her and half of his face was red. "You won't catch a lot of girls on it," she called out and brought the Golden Snitch to Jess. Captain congratulated her to a place in the team.

Then she turned to York: "Good job, but it wasn't enough." He looked like he wanted to hit something.

Suddenly he smiled: "So, tomorrow around one?"

Lily faked a smile and kicked him where the sun does not shine. "Go find someone else."

York reddened and ran to the locker room. Lily was tired so she didn't wait for the rest of the team to be picked. She excused herself to Jess and went straight to her room. She had to write an essay about werewolves for Teddy. She continued even after dinner. Because Sunday was Hogsmeads.

Next day was busy in the Entrance Hall. Students waited for their friends and third years were talking about which shop to visit first. Grace and Hugo already waited on her. Together they headed to the village. Leaves were blown around the road but flowers were still surrounded by butterflies. Grace turned into a nightingale and joined them. She must turn back in the village. Sing bird couldn't buy butterbeer.

They started at Honey Dukes. When it came to paying Hugo's money pouch was half empty. In his hands he had probably every kind of known candy. Next stop was local branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They stepped inside the shop and were greeted by the sight shelves full of different jokes. From puking pasties to Piggmy Puffs. The shop was full of students. Above them the could see Uncle George's ginger head.

He waved on them and lead them behind the screen. There sat Fred, their cousin and was putting together something that resembled a dung bomb.

"Come here I just got these," said George. He sounded like a little kid.

When he started to dig on the boxes Hugo turned to Fred: "I thought you will be with my dad in The Diagon Ally."

Fred shook his head: "Nobody goes there any more. Everybody is scared after those attacks. Shop isn't well. How is Jamie, Lily. I haven't see him in a while," he turned.

"He has a lot to do. The training is hard on him," she answered.

Uncle emerged from the box: "Here it is," he said triumphantly," new one. Pox Pill. You eat one and even your mum won't recognize you. My invention." Al three of them shook their heads.

"No, thanks. I will have few Puking pasties," said Hugo. Fred went for them. They said goodbye and headed for the Three Brooms.

"What was it last time? Sprained ankle in a powder? We will have pox epidemic and Logbottom heart attack," laughed Grace. She nearly drowned in her glass of butterbeer.

Lily looked around the pub. Nothing changed. Except for one wall which was now decorated by wanted posters. Between them shined cruel smile of Sebastian Rowle. They got more recent photo. Next to him was a picture of a women in her forties. Black hair were falling to her dark eyes. Under it was her name: _Aurelia Huxley._ She looked at her again. She saw the eyes somewhere. Not the colour, but the shape. Even ellipse. The right one imperceptibly higher than the left one. Her son had it too, but Lily couldn't help it. Somebody third had this eyes.

She was interrupted by Hugo's which was moving before her face. They paid and returned to the castle. Hugo was sick for two weeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Shadowlikes dangerous

Matthew

The first Sunday in October there was a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Matt always liked Quidditch, but he had never played it. He didn't even own a broom. So he was sitting on the tribune and watched the darting smudges. The match was commented by Elsie Grubbly. Matt had a feeling that professor Lupin will regret his choice.

"And Jeffrey Campden has the Quaffle. Doesn't he look good today," she swooned about the Slytherin Chaser. "Poor Jeffrey now looses the Quaffle and Catelyn Davies is taking over. Don't worry Jeffy, we still love you. Gryffindor is leading fifty to thirty.

New Gryffindor team was great but Slytherins weren't much coordinated. There were rumours that they had their first training yesterday. Just their seeker was good. He was flying above the pitch and looking for the Snitch. Lily was doing the same for the reds.

"Davies passes the ball to other Gryffindor Chaser," said Elsie. Professor Lupin was massaging his temples.

One of the Slytherin Beaters send a bludger their direction and the greens got the Quaffle. Jess Thomas was lucky. Suddenly someone flew close to the stands. According to red hair he knew it was probably Lily. Down there above the grass shimmered the Snitch. In a moment she had it in her hand. Madame Hooch whisteled and the match ended two hundred to thirty. Students cheered.

Matt set of to the castle. He had to write and esey for Slugorn, about Love Potions. He wrote a lot about Amortemia and it's effects. He remember the smell of the potion. He smelled the forest, Tammy's cookies and surprisingly violets. That was weird. He decided not to write it to Slughorn.

They had Defence Against Dark Arts on Monday. They wrote a surprise test about werewolves. Students were complaining, but professor Lupin was just smiling. It showed up that all the right answers were C. Well, that was Lupin. The rest of the lesson was spend on the Inferi. Joy.

Charms followed. They practised increasing and decreasing. Poor professor Flitwick must have felt weird standing next to the enormous teacup.

Before lunch they had Herbology. Well, lets just say that the shadowlikes didn't liked him. And the new professor too. The shadowlikes cut through his glove and he found out he was allergic to it. Professor than ten minutes talked about it with Matt as an example. Fortunately she send him then to the Hospital Wing.

There he was met by an empty room with untouched bedspread. "Do you need something," said a voice behind him. It was Mrs. Lupin. She was working here for two years. She came after Madame Pomfrey retired.

"I burned myself with shadowlikes and I am allergic," said he.

"Oh, I know it," she said compassionately," I don't like it either but it's and ingredient to the Skele-Gro." She started to look inside the cupboard. "Here it is," she said victoriously," put it on it. It should disappear to the evening. If not, come again." She handed him a little box full of bluish salve. Matt thanked and headed for the lunch.

After Potions he had to work on the increasing so he returned to the Gryffindor Tower. From the distance he saw the Fat Lady. She was standing in her portrait, dressed into pink dresses. She was trying to break a glass with her voice. Again. That would take long, he though.

He stepped in a front of her and said a password: "Phoenix Tears."

The Fat Lady continued to screech. He tried louder. It worked when he screamed the password. She finally opened the passage.

Gryffindor Common Room was full of students. Some of them wrote homework or read. Others were having fun. In the coroner some first years were trying Weasley Pox Pills. How did they got them he didn't have a clue. He headed to his room. At least there was calm.

Well, Dennis was laying on of the beds, but he was asleep. Again. That boy could fall asleep everywhere. Even on the Flying lesson. Madame Pomfrey was putting him together a week. Dennis turned and mumbled: "Five more minutes mum."

Matt sat on his bed and put the newspaper in a front of him. Sebastian was grinning at him from the last page. It was a photo that mother kept on her night table. Matt crumpled the Prophet and threw it to the bin. He thanked inside that they didn't have a same last name. Professors knew but they didn't show it.

If the Death Eater were reunited again it wasn't good to be their leader's stepbrother. The attacks were increasing. And no reports about Mrs. Potter. He didn't even now how Lily was feeling. He didn't have a proper mum.

The Aurors were trying but the attacks were quick. They got one. And a newbie. He didn't know anything.

The Wizengamot was discussing the use of Killing Curse for Aurors. Minister tried to calm the people.

Lately, Matt wanted more than anything to join the Auror Department and kick Sebastian's butt. If he only knew where he is. Of course, nobody knows that. He could disappear like the steam above the pot and make damage like a tornado.

Suddenly Dennis called out of his bed: "No, water, no, mum."

Matt laughed. Sleeping Dennis could cheer up the whole castle. Not that it would change his marks.

It was time for dinner so her tried to wake him up. He shook him and nothing. He slapped him. Nothing. He blocked his nose. Dennis opened his mouth and continued to dream.

Matt than took his wand and said: "Aquamenti."

Water leaked from the wand and doused Dennis. He woke up. Finally. He rubbed his eyes and started to change. He didn't even asked why is he wet. Well, at least he noticed.

The Great Hall was cloudy. As if it should rain any minute. The mood was similar. People sat and quietly talked to each other. Dennis headed to Tony and Meredith, his friends from Rawenclaw. Matt sat to the table and dig into the food. Few seats from him sat Lily with Grace and Hugo. She was holding a parchment, probably a letter. She looked sad.

Matt looked the other way to the teachers table. The Headmaster was doing correspondence. Professor Flitwick was explaining something to professor Dewlin and waved his hands furiously. Only Hagrid looked sad. Professor Trelawney reading from his hand didn't helped at all. She probably said that he is in great danger. If all her predictions were true than half of Hogwarts would die and he would be born in January. These classes were a biggest mistake of his life.

The rest of the week was dragging slower than normally. The lessons were endless. Lot of homework and attacks. The worst was on Friday. The attacked Diagon Alley again. That day came the most black letters. Good was that they arrested five Death Eaters and ten more names appeared on the wanted list. And they found out that Mrs. Potter is alive, too. But they still didn't know the reason why did they kidnapped her. However, Lily was smiling whole day. But it didn't last.

On Monday morning everybody expected newspaper full of Death Eaters. Well, they were there, but it still wrote about the Diagon. The owls didn't bring any black envelopes. The peace was until Thursday. The Death Eaters tried to take over the Ministry. Fortunately the didn't succeeded. The Aurors didn't caught anybody.

Sunday was Hogsmead. He noticed at least ten Aurors guarding the village. Probably waiting for an attack. He hoped they were wrong. He bough few Chocolate Frogs and returned to the castle. He had lived with his money until he is seventeen. He won't get a pocket money now.

The Common Room was nearly empty. Only a couple of first years trying to change a quill to parchment, sat at the window. Matt got his homework sat by the fire place. He had to write an essay for Flitwick about he advantage and disadvantage of non-verbal spells. He had to continue after lunch. The rest started to return around that time. They were wet, because it started to rain. Grumblingly they went to their rooms.

Matt packed his work and went to sleep after the dinner. He dreamed about dad. Or it was maybe a memory. They sat at the table, dad learned him chess. Mum and Sebastian weren't there. It was a nice dream.

A match Hufflepuff vs. Rawenclaw was planed on Sunday. Matt sat at the stands and watched as the Rawenclaw Keeper tried to stop another shoot. Professor Lupin learned his lesson and Elsie Grubbly was replaced by Rodney Palmer from Slytherin. "Hufflepuff sores again," he said," score is one hundred fifty to ten for Hufflepuff." Matt saw professor Flitwick cover his eyes. Than the Rawenclaw seeker saw the Snitch. He had it in a minute.

"Rawenclaw wins with a close result one hundred sixty to one hundred fifty," commented Rodney.

So, on his way to the castle he met grumpy Hufflepuffs and cheerful Rawenclaws. Flitwick was jumping in the air so he was nearly as tall as normal person. Professor Trelawney looked as if somebody broke her favourite crystal ball. He was sorry for her student who will get the death prediction. He will get one himself.

He was by the portrait of Sir Cadogon. A silk scarf which he saw around professor's neck was laying on the ground. He picked it up and decided to give it to the owner. She wasn't in her class. He putted the scarf on the table and wanted to go, but somebody grabbed his sleeve. Behind her thick glasses her eyes looked ten times bigger.

"A trial of fate is before you," she said with a weird voice.

Matt nodded uncertainly and run out of the door. Even the rest of the day was weird. Dennis slept only fifteen hours. Something was in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Manners Lessons

James

It was still just an end of October but James had enough. Every day until four he had training. Their trainer had them revise the shield charm at least forty times a day. He had a feeling he was doing it even when asleep. But he was eager to kick butts of some Death Eaters.

Dad started to recover. It helped knowing mum was still alive. Pumpkin interrupted him from thought. His owl was knocking on the window. He let her in. There it looked like after a bombing. Clothes were everywhere. He wondered how had the T-shirt goten on the chandelier. Although Gwen helped them but she refused to clean his room. She had to buy a gas mask first. James didn't argue.

He took the letter from Pumpkin and gave her some owl threats. It was from Lily. In her neat writing stood:

 _Dear brother,_

 _If you think that you will write me once a month you are wrong. Albus did not write at all. So both of you at least once a week. And dad too. I am dying with worry that Gwen didn't come once and you drown in the litter._

 _Otherwise I am fine. Still all hands and legs. The teachers are hard on us. You should speak with Teddy. Write if I should come for Christmas. Say hello to everybody._

 _Love, Lily_

James had to laugh. Lily sometimes reminded him of mum terribly. Caring, but she knew how to be angry. He wanted to write her, but he had to ask about he Christmas. He went to the living room.

Al was staring into his new phone. For which he needed it was a mystery to James. He even laughed out laud few times. Dad and Gwen sat on the couch and looked into a big photo album. Gwendolyn was smiling. James loved her smile. She was literary glowing and her brown-green eyes...A message that came Al brought him to reality.

"Hi, guys. Lily says hello." Dad looked at him from behind the album.

"Nothing more?"

James continued: "She's asking if she should come for Christmas."

Dad thought: "Why wouldn't she. At least it would be happier here."

Gwen laughed: "If she comes you should clean your room. So it wouldn't scare her. Maybe you will find those watches you are looking for."

James changed the topic: "What are you looking at?" Dad turned the album.

Now he knew why was his girlfriend laughing. It were his photos. And not from the last year. He was around three years old. He was eating a cake and he also missed his front teeth.

"They are from Lily's birth party," said dad.

James groaned. Smiling Gwen took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. There she threw him a towel. "I can do it with my wand," said he, taking it out of the pocket. Gwen shook her head. And so he started to do the dishes. Well he did it the whole afternoon and two plates did not survived. He repaired them quickly before Gwen noticed. He could get vacuuming. Then he took a parchment and started writing an answer to Lily:

" _My dear little sister,_

 _I deeply appreciate your remarks, that I should write more often. I will have to force Al because he had fallen in love with a phone. I shall make a place in my schedule. Say to Hugo that I have the CD. He will know._

 _Otherwise nothing new. I promise I will let you know. You should definitely come for Christmas. It would suck without you. Gwen his still helping so we don't drown in the litter. Say hi to the rest of the clan and give a kiss to Mrs. Norris._

 _Your best brother James._

He rolled the parchment and tied it to Apollon. Pumpkin had enough. He opened the window and watched him fly into the darkness. He had dinner with the others. Al didn't put his phone down at all.

Gwen's parents were muggles so they went often to theater or to the cinema. Today was one of the nights. They played something called L'Havre. He didn't have know the plot.

After dinner James went to accompany Gwen home. Mum reminded him from his third year: "Wizard, not wizard. Accompany a girl home a duty. Whatever she lives on the other side of the street or the other side of the world." So he took her hand in a front of the house and together they apparated. They were greeted by a view of a village named Short Town where Gwen lived. Slowly the went to her house.

A group of people appeared behind the coroner. James quickly pulled Gwen behind a wall. Place where they were standing just moments ago was lit by a green light. Killing curse. A proof that they weren't ordinary muggles. They had to be waiting for them. He dared to look.

There was around fifteen figures dressed in black capes. They didn't stood a chance. Ten with luck, but with fifteen even Merlin wouldn't help. But he had to do something.

"Come out, Miss Whitemoore. You have nowhere to run," called out a manly voice.

They thought it was just Gwen. Those swines. He wanted to do thirty little ones of them. He looked a t Gwendolyn. She was pale and shaking. James remembered that she hated duelling even in school. The Death Eaters were coming closer.

He hugged her and whispered quietly into her ear: "Apparate to the Ministry, call the aurors. I will hold them up."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Jamie…,but what if...There's too much of them," she sobbed. He had to get her out of there.

"I will be fine. They weren't expecting me. Do what I told you."

Gwen hugged him and he had a felling that she broke all of his ribs. Then he run from behind the coroner so she could apparate unnoticed. He was immediately greeted with some curses. Now the training wasn't silly for him.

Death Eaters looked surprised. One of them was Sebastian Rowle. He didn't know the others. "Well, well, look who showed up. . What are you doing here?"

If he wanted to chat then fine. But James wanted a tea and cookies.

"Your mummy didn't learn you to always accompany a girl home. Especially if someone like you is waiting for her there."

Rowle laughed: "Yes your mother is truly a remarkable person. But, may I ask where do you have that girl. We were waiting for her." Other Death Eaters snickered.

"Lesson number two. Don't take a girl somewhere where she wouldn't like it. Your mum really neglected your upbringing," smiled James.

Rowle looked murderously. No change. The Death Eaters looked offended. Damn. He raised his wand.

"Protego," said James. A number of curses came at his shield. Someone appeared behind them. The Reinforcements got there. With them he saw his dad.

The Death Eaters recovered rather quickly. They started to send curses in every direction. Before it was just a sneak peak. James was just sending a stunning spell to one of them when he felt a sharp pain in his left hip. He had an oozing gash there full of blood. He knew it was Sectupmsempra. His knees gave up and he fell to the ground. He started seeing spots then his vision became black. Before he lost consciousness completely he thought: "Gwen is going to kill me."

The consciousness returned slowly. First he fell a comfy bed. Or was he dreaming. Then he saw white light. Somebody was tightly holding both of his hands. His eyes got used to the light. He looked around the room and was surprised to recognize it. It was one of the hospital rooms at St. Mungoes. He was on a visit there few times. Around his bed stood or sat a number of people. He had a bandage around his torso. He tried to focus on the faces. There was dad. His face lost colour. Gwen and Lily were holding his hands. They had to got her from Hogwarts. Al stood behind them. His phone was nowhere to be seen.

Gwen noticed that he woke up. "Jamie, how are you feeling," she asked softly. Her eyes were swollen.

"Like twenty of bludger hit me at once," said he truthfully. His voice was a bit raspy.

Lily laughed: "So no permanent brain damage. Don't scare us like that again. I was just reading your letter."

James asked another question: "How did it ended up?"

Dad looked at him: "Quit well. We caught four of them, but Rowle escaped. Ours, except for you are fine. You were good. Just watch your back more."

Lily left after hour. Dad and Al returned home. Gwen had to go too she had to calm her parents. And so James stayed alone with healers. The food was terrible too.

They released him after two days and he had to promise to take it lightly. And he had to take a lot of potions. They tasted awfully.

The whole day he spend on a couch and drank the potions. If he moved a little Gwen would glare at him. From the captured Death Eaters they got nothing they already knew. Nothing about mum. At least she is alive. He was eager to train again.

His only distraction was Fred's visit. He even brought free samples. Not that he got use for a puking pasties. He missed wandering around the castle. Pranking Filch and sun setts on the Astronomy Tower with Gwen. What he didn't miss was polishing the trophies. As a punishment.

But just as Fred left he had to take potions again. He was thinking about pouring them to flower pot. But he couldn't do it to the poor flower.

When he finally could return to training the revising wasn't silly for him. He was glad.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Silly names

Albus

Albus ran out of the hospital room. He had been afraid for James, but now he knew, that his brother is okay he had other things to do. Like messages from Liv. During the visit he could feel his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was hard at the beginning to learn how to use that thing. Rose had been a patient teacher, even though she had kept asking why he needs that. She had gotten nothing out of him.

There was a long ringing sound. Few people turned his was and Al picked the phone.

Olivias's voice sounded on the other side: "Hi, Al," she said," you don't care for my messages any more?" From her voice was heard pretended disappointment.

"No, not at all, but we had had a family problem. My brother," he thought for a moment. Was attacked by Death Eater wasn't the right answer," got hit by a car. He is in the hospital."

Olivia gasped: "Is he okay?" Al nodded and than realised that she can't see him.

"Yeah, just a minor concussion. Nothing to worry about."

Olivia laughed: "You know you didn't even tell me you had siblings? We should make it right? My shift ends at four so we can go somewhere?" Al flipped through his schedule in this mind and realised that he doesn't have training today.

"Yes that could work. I will pick you up from Breakfast."

"See you than." Olivia hanged up.

At home he got ready carefully. He had a shower, cleaned his teeth and put on his cleanest T-shirt. At four o'clock he stood patiently in a front of the John's Breakfast. Olivia came after a moment. She wore her uniform and her hair were tied with a scarf.

"Hi Al. Where are we going," she greeted him. They ended up on a bench in a nearby park, because Olivia said she wanted to enjoy the sun. Al bought hot dogs for them.

"So, your family," asked Liv. Al nearly forgot.

"Well, I have a sister and a brother. James is a year older. Then there is Lily, my younger sister. She is sixteen. She is in school right now but she will come on Christmas." Liv looked at him with interest.

"Continue," she said," what about your parents?

"Dad is...a policeman. Mum writes for a sport rubric. I have a lot of cousins. Mum is from seven children."

Olivia gasped: "Seven! Wau, that's a lot."

Al nodded: "It is. My grandma and grandpa were trying for a girl after six boys and they succeed," he laughed," if you ever met someone ginger it was probably my relative. ""I have always been fascinated by gingers. I wanted to dye my hair but then I thought it over. Are your siblings gingers?" Al stared at her dumbfoundly.

"Only Lily. James and I take after dad...If they fascinate you so much, wait for when I take you on a family gathering." Olivia clapped and bit into her food.

"And what about you?" asked Al.

"I have one older sister," she answered with a full mouth. "She studies law. We don't meet often. My parents got divorced and I live with my mum and her husband. He is cool. Only a little bit eccentric. He paints pictures."

She stopped for a moment and then asked: "What is actually your full name? Alex?"

Al made a face: "No, but I will tell you if you promise you won't laugh."

Liv raised two finger and said: "I solemnly swear to not laugh."

Al breathed in: "OK. It's Albus."

Olivia giggled. Al looked at her, hurt.

"Sorry," she apologized," if it helps my middle name is Eugenia." She looked at him expectingly.

"You are supposed to tell my your."

Al sighted: "Severus. Albus Severus Potter." Olivia's jaw hit the ground.

"Wau. Your parents got their revenge. What about your siblings? Similar crazy names?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Lily got the best. She's Luna. James's is Sirius." Before the blonde could continue, he added: "Theoretically my parents weren't very original. James and Lily are our grandparents names. Albus and Severus were dad's...teachers with whom he was very close. Sirius is dad's godfather and Luna mum's friend." Olivia dropped the topic and ate her hot dog.

It started to go dark and Al offered he to take her home.

"You don't have to come with me," said Liv.

"I don't mind. Nobody is at home," he assured her.

Olivia lived in Chelsea. Her mum owned a little house in a quiet street. He recognized it instantly. It's façade was very colourful.

"Bill painted it. Cool right. Nobody in London has a house like us."

They stopped before fuchsia door.

"Well, then goodbye," said Al.

Suddenly Liv kissed him on cheek. Quickly but he was sure he was red.

"Thank you for today. We should repeat it. Maybe you will invite me for that family gathering." With that words she disappeared behind the door.

Al stood there for a moment. Finally he went few streets down and made sure nobody can see him. Then he apparated home.


End file.
